


Jacket's Piece

by Jacket_Simp



Series: Vaguely Associated Jacket One-offs [4]
Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Aggressive, Bandages, Biting, Bruising, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Hardcore, Lemon, Other, Sex, Smut, Sorry again, hard core fucking, i also feel anxious pushing my body wants into a fic like this since they're kinda weird, injured, it's what i know, like oh my god, like really aggressive sex, loud, love making, mild violence, reader has vagina, so y'know i just go to lowest possible denominator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacket_Simp/pseuds/Jacket_Simp
Summary: You and Jacket finally get a night to yourselves at the safehouse, well mostly to yourselves.
Relationships: Reader/Jacket
Series: Vaguely Associated Jacket One-offs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Jacket's Piece

The gang has been pushing it lately and tonight was no different, Bain had two heists planned for the evening. Thankfully though, after the previous night's bank hit you have a night off finally and you know exactly what you want to spend it doing. You make your way downstairs and find the sports crew gone, Bodhi’s room is nothing but loud music and power tools from the sound of it too. You make a b-line for Jacket’s room, you can hear him playing games from the other side of the pillar. 

You make your way in and peek around the corner and see him lying on his couch playing Zombie Nation, “Hey, what’s up?” you ask. He pauses, fumbles for his cassette player and looks at you and you realize his face is bandaged up a bit, you can see a big bruise on his face too. “Pleased,” he pauses to fast forward the cassette. “Happy to see you.”

As you walk around the pillar he sits up and you lay down on the couch with him, he puts his arms around you and unpauses his game. You relax with him, watching him play with expert skill. He’s absolutely played this game dozens of times, you can feel it just in how sure his movements are. You look up at him and smile, gently touching the non bruised side of his face. 

He pauses his game again, you watch him put his controller down this time though. You sit up in response, “Is something up?”

He shifts again and moves towards you, you find yourself quickly underneath him as he stares you down. Your heart beating quickly, his breathing now a bit intense he makes the first move. As you two kiss you embrace him and pull him towards you, he presses in and the kiss deepens. You feel him move one hand down and run it along your side down to your waist then across to unbutton and unzip your pants. You know there’s a few members still here, so you try to keep quiet even with his touch.

You let out a few hitched breaths as he pulls away from your kiss, you feel his hand plunge into your pants and start rubbing you through your panties. His breath is hot against your ear for a moment as he begins to plant kisses and nips intermittently down your neck. You let out a sigh of pleasure as he pulls his hand out of your pants and moves your shirt up and begins kissing down your body. You move easily with him as he pulls your pants off and throws them on the floor, planting kisses from your hip down one thigh. He switches sides and moves back up the other thigh and stopping before your pussy.

You can feel his breath against you, the anticipation is killing you as you wait for him to move in. He digs his nails in at the hip and drags them down your thighs, he stops half way down and grips you lifting your legs up a little then moves in. You moan as you feel his tongue on your clit, your back arches a bit pushing your hips towards him. You let out a quiet moan, “Jacket...” He keeps himself on your clit, his tongue moving furiously around and intermittently sucking on it, he moves his fingers into you and starts fingering you as well. “F-fuck…”, you let out quietly with a soft moan. You reach down and run your fingers through his hair, this spurs him on pushing you towards climax, your hips buck a little before finally reaching orgasm. You grip his hair a bit and arch your back in response desperately stifling a moan.

He pulls back quietly and moves up your body, kissing up you and grips you by your hips. You feel him digging his nails into you again, he releases and runs his hands down your legs and up to himself where he undoes his pants. He goes in on your neck again as he grips your hip with his left hand again. He moves in close to your face and looks you in the eyes, you can’t look away from him as he reaches for his cassette player. You hear him rewind it for a moment. “Beg.”

You initially stay quiet, you don’t want anyone to hear you but he replays it again, “Beg.” 

You remain quiet for just a moment this time. “Please Jacket, I want to feel you. Please fuck me.”, he reaches back over in response and grips your hips with both hands. For a moment there’s a pause and he thrusts into you then leans down and bites into your neck. You start to moan loudly and reach up to cover your own mouth. You feel him release your neck and speed up, thrusting wildly into you, he moves his hands up and grabs you by your wrists and pins you down. You desperately fight your moans and look up at him, there’s a fire in his eyes, he doesn’t care if you get heard anymore.

He starts kissing from your chest up to your neck, biting down hard in spots and leaving marks on you, you moan loudly in equal parts pleasure and pain. Jacket finally let’s go of your wrists and wraps his arms around you, you feel him dig his nails into your shoulders and let out a small moan. The harder his nails dig into you the faster his thrusts get and the less in rhythm they are, he’s getting close and you can feel it. You wrap your arms around him, one hand on his head as you pull him in to kiss you deeply. You can feel him getting close, you wrap your legs around him in anticipation as he pulls away from your kiss. He thrusts into you a few last times as hard as he can as you both reach climax, you feel him drag his nails down your back as you moan out his name loudly. You buck your hips into him as you feel him keep thrusting while he cums inside you, his breathing heavy and full of pleasure. 

It takes a while for both of you to come down as with every gentle movement you both relive aftershocks. After a bit he finally pulls away from you and looks over your body, you’re panting heavily and covered in bruised bite marks. He didn’t draw blood but he sure as hell left a lot of obvious spots, that doesn’t even account for the fact that everyone left at the safehouse probably heard you screaming his name just now. He wanted everyone to know you’re his, and he damn well made sure they all knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno man, I wrote this because it's fun and I hope you enjoy it. I don't know if I'm HAPPY with it but I had fun making it and that's the important part.


End file.
